


Wicked Man

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Darwin Award's X</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ryan's little blasphemous declaration in Darwin Award's X. Only this time the gods answer.

It was no secret that King Ryan didn't always get along well with The High Cockbite Church of Crimson and Cobalt. They were always making up rules about how he wasn't allowed to kill his people, then he wasn't allowed to starve his people, he couldn't make Edgar his heir. It was all bullshit as far as Ryan was concerned, so it was little wonder that one day he got fed up and had sentenced the cleric Gustavo to death. And to be fair Ryan had warned him against preaching in the castle courtyard, so really it was all the cleric's fault. Of course not everyone agreed with that.

"You're gonna piss off the gods," Geoff warned him as the captain of the guard walked beside his king. In fact is seemed as though everyone had gathered around the king in an attempt to dissuade him from this act.

"I'll be fine," Ryan said, scoffing. The gods had never frightened him. To be honest he wasn't even sure they existed. Looking up at the clear blue sky a smirk pulled at his lips and he raised his fist into the air before proclaiming in as dramatic a voice as he could manage "If I be a wicked man then strike me down!" Seconds later a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, seemingly with no source as there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Ryan froze, staring at the tree with wide eyes, while everyone who had gathered around him slowly backed away from the king. When no second bolt of lightning appeared to strike down the king Ryan slowly started to move back to the castle, because clearly outside wasn't safe at the moment. There must be a freak electrical storm.

Completely by coincidence, he decided to pardon Gustavo.


End file.
